


Last lovesong of a dying lemon

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, College Student Stiles, M/M, Spanish Translation, Stiles with a mouth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Wldnst] El Jeep de Stiles no deja de descomponerse. Derek es un mecánico.





	Last lovesong of a dying lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Lovesong of a Dying Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460270) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst). 



> (Disclaimer) Los personajes y escenarios de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davies y MTV; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**1**

* * *

Okey, entonces, así están las cosas: Stiles tiene un lazo con su auto. El Jeep es su amada doncella, su caravana alada aunque sin las alas y su fiel corcel, todo unido en un mismo paquete que no se parece en nada a ninguna de esas cosas. No quiere hablar al respecto —aunque parezca que lo está haciendo—. Y el punto es —casi llegamos ahí—: comparte un profundo e irrompible lazo con el vehículo, pero eso no quiere decir que entienda cómo funciona.

Así que cuando el auto se estremece hasta detenerse en Red Hill Road, Stiles coloca las manos en el tablero y alega algunas palabras selectas:

—Bebé —dice—, no me hagas esto —descansa la cabeza en el volante—. Sé que parece una buena idea en éste preciso momento, darte un descanso y todo eso, pero enserio, enserio no quiero llamar a AAA y escuchar música de elevador mientras me hacen esperar. Y no tengo dinero para la propia del conductor de la grúa, así que sería algo vergonzoso. Pero la llave está en la ignición, ¿ves?, así que lo intentaremos de nuevo, de acuerdo, y vas a arrancar y seremos oro como Ponyboy. _Oro como Ponyboy._

El Jeep guarda silencio. Así como la ven, es muy estoica. Justo como todas las chicas con las que Stiles ha intentado coquetear, exceptuando a la que le lanzó una bebida a la cara. Era algo así como dulce, pegajosa y nada placentera.

Stiles hace girar la llave y escucha al arranque intentar y fallar en _arrancar;_ cierra los ojos y dice «Por favor, bebé» antes de intentarlo otra vez.

Nada ocurre.

—Okey —dice—. Ahora entiendo. Pero la tercera es la vencida, ¿cierto? Así que lo intentaremos una tercera vez y venceremos —gira la llave. Nada otra vez—. Claro —comenta—. Así que de esa forma quieres que sean las cosas.

Lo intenta otra vez, luego saca su teléfono y hurga en la guantera en busca de su membresía a la AAA; les dedica a ambos una mirada tétrica.

—En verdad no quería hacer esto —le dice al carro—. Imagina lo vergonzoso que será llamar una grúa. _Imagínalo._

Gira la llave de nuevo. Nada.

Stiles marca el número, llama y pronto lo hacen esperar.

—Y ahora tengo que escuchar música de elevador —dice Stiles, dándole palmaditas al tablero—. Justo lo que te dije que pasaría y no me creíste. Gracias por eso.

El carro no responde, porque es un carro.

Stiles espera por doce minutos. La mujer que responde le dice que la grúa llegará en media hora.

—Sólo lléveme al taller más cercano —le dice Stiles al conductor de la grúa.

— ¿Dices que no arranca? —Pregunta el conductor—. ¿Puedo intentar?

— _Puede_ —dice Stiles—. No va a arrancar. Intenté el encantamiento de las tres veces y algunas más de pilón, porque, ya sabe, no quería ser supersticioso.

El conductor de la grúa, un hombre de mediana edad con un lujoso bigote, lo observa por un momento y Stiles le lanza las llaves; el hombre se mete en el auto, empuja el asiento —Stiles no es tan enano, de acuerdo— e intenta arrancar el auto.

No funciona.

—Okey —dice el conductor.

—Ella tiene sus mañas —dice Stiles—. Lo siento por eso. Puede llegar a ser una molestia —el conductor de la grúa lo mira—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —Pregunta—. ¿Y dónde está el taller más cercano? Asumo que puede llevarme al sitio que esté más cerca porque, ya sabe… —Stiles sacude una mano—. Tengo que ahorrar tiempo y gasolina, ¿no?

—El taller de Hale —dice el conductor—. Está en lo alto de la colina.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Pregunta Stiles—. En mi cabeza sólo estoy pensando en usted como el conductor de la grúa. Es un poco grosero, hacer eso.

El conductor apunta con el dedo al parche en su camisa, donde «Geoff» está bordado en cursivas.

—Correcto —dice Stiles—. Geoff. Es bueno conocerte.

— ¿Vas a viajar conmigo? —pregunta Geoff.

—Ah, sí —dice Stiles—. Como están las cosas con mi auto, no sé con quién más iría.

—Genial —comenta Geoff secamente.

— ¿Tienes hijos, Geoff? —Pregunta Stiles para hacer algo de conversación—. Fui a la preparatoria en éste lugar, sabes. Solía jugar lacrosse. A lo mejor los conozco.

—Tengo nietos —responde Geoff—. Tienen siete y ocho años de edad.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclama Stiles, que no sabe por qué sigue hablando. No está seguro de poder detenerse aún si quisiera—. Eso es genial. Creo que mi papá quiere tener algunos nietos, pero soy algo joven para eso…

— Eres hijo del sheriff, ¿no es así? —pregunta Geoff, parpadeando en dirección de Stiles.

— ¡Ese soy yo! —Prorrumpe Stiles—. Vine a casa desde el colegio para hacerle una visita sorpresa, ¿sabes? Estudio en Berkeley. No es que esté… presumiendo ni nada de eso. Ese sólo es el lugar desde el que estaba manejando y entonces el auto hizo… esto.

Stiles hace círculos con la muñeca en dirección al toldo del auto.

—Usualmente reviso el motor, pero nunca sé qué es lo que debo buscar, ¿sabes? Así que ésta vez sólo te llamé.

—Mira, niño —dice Geoff—. Tengo que enganchar esto, así que por qué no vas a sentarte en la cabina.

Stiles se quejaría del uso de la palabra «niño», pero Geoff luce lo suficientemente viejo para tener el derecho de llamar «niño» a quien se le dé la gana. Tiene nietos. Así que Stiles va a sentarse en la cabina, tamborileando los dedos en el tablero.

—Así que el taller de Hale —dice Stiles cuando el Jeep está enganchado y Geoff entra a la cabina—. Nunca había escuchado de él.

—Es un negocio familiar —dice Geoff—. Pertenece a los Hale. Pero Derek es un buen mecánico y se encargará de ti tan bien como cualquier otra persona del pueblo.

—Los Hale son esa familia del incendio de hace unos años, ¿no es así? —pregunta Stiles.

—Te doy un consejo, niño —dice Geoff.

— _For free?_ —Pregunta Stiles.

Geoff lo mira.

—No le menciones el incendio a Derek —sugiere Geoff.

—Claro —responde Stiles y hace ademán de cerrar sus labios y lanzar la llave lejos—. Labios sellados.

—Dudo que eso sea cierto, niño —murmura Geoff.

—Probablemente tienes razón —acepta Stiles y entonces nota que descienden por un camino de grava. Ahí se encuentran los chamuscados restos de una casa y _otra_ casa, un garaje y tantos autos que es complicado decir si están ahí para recibir servicio o porque los han abandonado y jamás se irán. Es como un… _complejo_. Un complicado complejo. Adhiere algunos edificios más y el lugar podría convertirse en una comuna. Una desgraciada comuna de mecánicos—. Entonces, ¿se supone que no debo hablar del incendio aún cuando la jodida casa sigue _ahí_? —pregunta Stiles.

Geoff sólo lo mira y sale de la cabina para desenganchar el Jeep.

—Ve adentro —dice Geoff y Stiles baja de la cabina para ir hacia la pequeña puerta en el garaje marcada como «Oficina».

Hay una atractiva castaña detrás del mostrador, con una nariz puntiaguda y marcadas cejas sobre ojos oscuros.

— ¿Qué hay? —Dice Stiles—. Mi Jeep dio un paseo enganchado a la parte trasera de una grúa, no quiere arrancar, no sé por qué, pero me gustaría que mi motor siguiera funcionando… y no fue un eufemismo, en verdad me gustaría que el motor arrancara, ¿sabes? Porque no lo hace.

—Me parece que debes hablar con Derek —responde Laura lentamente—. Yo sólo me ocupo de los libros.

—Los libros —comenta Stiles—. Finanzas. Cierto.

—Está en el garaje, pero debe estar aquí en un par de minutos —dice Laura—. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Ella parece bastante… calmada. Stiles se sienta. Luego se para de nuevo.

—Tengo que darle al conductor de la grúa mi información de AAA, creo —dice—. Y debo darle propina, pero no tengo dinero. ¿Puedes prestarme, no sé, veinte dólares y añadirlos a mi cuenta? Porque tuvo que escucharme hablar todo el camino hasta aquí y eso me hace sentir como si estuviera en deuda con él. Y de todas formas voy a tener una cuenta, porque mi auto no arranca.

— ¿En verdad estás intentando abrir una cuenta en un taller mecánico? —pregunta Laura, pero está sonriendo y hurgando en la caja registradora.

—Así parece —dice Stiles—. Mi auto es como un limón… pero no le digas que dije eso: creo que debería comenzar a abrir cuentas en todos los talleres del condado.

—No me digas que apoyas a la competencia —protesta Laura, fingiendo horror.

—Uhm —dice Stiles—. Usualmente. Sólo les digo que me lleven al taller más cercano. Estaba conduciendo a casa… quería sorprender a mi padre, que es el sheriff, así que tomé una ruta donde no hubiera control de vialidad. Generalmente no conduzco por Red Hill.

—Claro —dice Laura, pasándole veinte dólares—. Sólo me gustaría que Derek cosechara algo de lealtad en sus clientes.

Stiles no está seguro de por qué eso suena sucio, pero es como si Laura estuviera intentando vender… ¿a su mecánico? ¿Al mecánico? Pero Geoff dijo que era un negocio familiar, lo que significa que Derek es el novio de Laura o su hermano y, de todas formas… Stiles no tiene hermanas, pero eso es un poco extraño, ¿no?

Stiles silencia ese tren de pensamiento, lo detiene y remueve físicamente de los rieles, porque no tiene sentido. Obviamente sólo quieren clientes leales, porque trabajan detrás del bosque, en una comuna de mecánicos. Es normal que los negocios cortejen a sus clientes. Eso no significa que tengan una insinuación sexual. _Dios_ , Stiles está en la universidad ahora, ¿no debería ser más inteligente? Pero está en segundo grado y todo el mundo sabe lo que eso significa. Así que tal vez no necesariamente.

Le da a Geoff el dinero y la información de AAA y entonces Geoff se va. Dejándolo solo. En la jodida comuna de mecánicos pervertidos.

Stiles regresa al interior. Laura habla por teléfono, pero lo saluda con la mano; Stiles se sienta y comienza a hojear un ejemplar de Noticias Semanales… de hace cuatro años. De acuerdo. La Cosmo es nueva, así que comienza a leer esa y en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre entra.

Y. Y.

Okey, si Laura _estaba_ ofreciendo al mecánico, Derek o lo que sea, su novio-conquista-hermano —pero no de una manera incestuosa—, Stiles no podía culparla, porque eso definitivamente haría que ganara dinero. Algo así como, mucho dinero. Probablemente más dinero que el que ganaba dirigiendo un taller mecánico en medio del bosque. En el probablemente hipotético mundo donde las personas pagan dinero para tener relaciones sexuales con éste sujeto, a los Hale _les va estupendo_. Y Stiles piensa eso a pesar de que el hombre está usando un overol azul —el cual no está cerrado por completo, por lo que la parte superior está colgando libre alrededor de las piernas, revelando una camiseta interior manchada de grasa— y tiene una mancha de aceite en una de las mejillas.

Ciertamente, el traje azul grasoso debe mejorar el escenario. A Stiles le gustaría… bien, no tiene idea de qué le gustaría, pero tiene algo que ver con sexo, eso es todo lo que sabe. El sujeto le recuerda al Señor Rochester de Heathcliff, si es que alguna vez el tipo fue atractivo —y no lo fue—, aún con la esposa loca en el ático y cualquiera que fuera el problema de Heathcliff, Stiles nunca leyó eso en realidad. Stiles espera que _este_ chico no tenga una esposa loca en el ático porque, de ser así, Stiles tendría que llamar a su padre _a toda pastilla_ y sería una lástima enviar a éste ejemplar a prisión.

— ¿Eres el del Jeep? —dice el hombre con algo parecido a un gruñido, observando a Stiles, quien aún tiene el tomo rosa de Cosmo entre las manos.

Stiles levanta la Cosmo porque, si va a hacer algo vergonzoso, que sea _atraer atención a la revista._

—Vaya que tienen material de lectura de calidad aquí —dice.

Se las arregla para detenerse antes de agregar «estaba aprendiendo cómo complacer a mi hombre. Que podrías ser tú. Si quisieras». Y se detuvo porque la expresión del hombre navega entre constipación y «acabo de comerme un limón» aún cuando la de Laura, a sus espaldas, es alegre… Stiles no puede ver su boca, detrás del escritorio de la oficina, pero sus ojos están curvados en las comisuras.

—Cierto —dice Stiles—. El Jeep es mío. No arranca.

—Acaba de arrancar —dice el hombre y camina hacia el garaje.

Laura enarca una ceja para Stiles.

—Parece que tu cuenta se quedará en veinte dólares.

— ¿Ese era Derek? —pregunta Stiles, señalando con el dedo. Laura asiente.

—Mi hermano menor —dice Laura, burlesca—. Todo un encanto.

—Sabes, Geoff intentó arrancar el auto —le cuenta Stiles—, así que no sólo fue conmigo. No puedo arrancar mi auto.

—Obviamente no pudiste —dice Laura—. En esa ocasión.

—Tú y el Señor Criticón nunca van a tener una buena opinión de mí —dice Stiles, desanimado—. ¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito?

* * *

**2**

* * *

Stiles no está seguro de por qué llama a los Hale cuando su tanque de gasolina comienza a gotear durante las vacaciones de Día de Gracias, pero lo hace.

— ¡Laura! —dice—. Soy Stiles. El del Jeep que no arrancaba hasta que por fin lo hizo.

—Ya —dice ella y suena como si sonriera—. Te recuerdo. ¿Qué es ésta vez? ¿Necesitas las manos mágicas de Derek?

—Ella está goteando gasolina —dice Stiles—. No sé cómo exactamente, pero el tanque se está vaciando y no estoy manejando, así que…

—Tráelo entonces —dice Laura.

El tanque está casi vacío, pero parece un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero llenarlo cuando todo el problema consiste en que está _goteando_ , así que Stiles imagina que sólo debe manejar hasta el taller Hale y solucionar el problema antes de llenar el tanque. Eso tiene sentido, ¿no?

Y _tiene_ sentido hasta que el auto comienza a desacelerar en —sí— Red Hill Road. Stiles pisa el acelerador, pero es obvio que no hay más gasolina porque eventualmente el auto pierde velocidad hasta detenerse completamente.

—Okay —dice—. Así que las cosas serán de ésta manera. Así que, uhm, eh, Laura —comenta cuando ella toma el teléfono—. Me quedé sin gasolina. En Red Hill Road. Porque mi tanque de gasolina estaba goteando, ¿verdad? Así que no me pareció que tuviera sentido llenarlo. Hasta ahora. Y ahora el tanque está… vacío y no es como si fuera a regresar a la gasolinera. No es como si _pudiera._

Laura murmura en el teléfono.

—Dame unos minutos —dice—. Te llevaré un tanque. Lo pondremos en tu cuenta.

—Mi cuenta —dice Stiles—. Creí que la habíamos cerrado.

—Te abriré una nueva —dice Laura—. Parece que la necesitas.

—Añade una cerveza a mi cuenta mientras lo haces —comenta Stiles.

—Me temo que nuestro establecimiento no le sirve a menores de edad —replica Laura con entusiasmo—. Te veré en un parpadeo, Stiles.

Ella le cuelga y Stiles abre la puerta mientras espera, se sienta de lado con las piernas colgando fuera. El sitio donde el Jeep se detuvo —dos veces con esta— se encuentra entre el valle y un claro y es un lugar bonito, a pesar del auto descompuesto y eso. A pesar de ser noviembre, el ambiente tiene un toque de dorado y el viento es fresco.

Una camioneta anaranjada, vieja pero bien cuidada, se estaciona a su lado pasado un tiempo y Laura baja de ella.

— ¿Qué hay, amigo? —dice ella, sonriendo.

—Ese auto no parece nuevo —comenta Stiles—. Digo, está _bonito_ , pero…

—No se te dan los carros, ¿verdad? —contesta ella—. 1965 F100. Derek lo mantiene al día por mí.

—Se me dan _mucho_ los carros —dice Stiles—. Sólo porque no puedo decir el nombre y el modelo… como el _mío._

—Supongo que es cosa de Jeeps —dice Laura secamente, sacando un tanque de gasolina de la cabina—. Abre el tanque para mí, por favor. ¿Eres lo suficientemente viejo para reconocer la propaganda?

— ¿Lo soy? —Pregunta Stiles—. ¿Qué edad crees que _tengo_?

—No lo sé —responde ella—. ¿Doce? ¿O es eso demasiado viejo?

—Oh, eres graciosa —dice Stiles—. No sé de dónde eres, pero aquí en California los niños de doce años no pueden manejar. Es algo así como aquello de que algunas cosas causan cáncer en California, pero no en otros lados.

Laura le da una palmada en la espalda al pasar a su lado, entonces vacía la gasolina en el tanque.

—Tengo un hermano menor —dice ella.

—Pero él no es tan conversador como yo, ¿o sí? —pregunta Stiles y Laura sonríe.

—Nope —dice ella—. Venga, vamos a llevarte al taller.

Hay una cosa negra ronroneando camino a ellos.

—Dices que no sé de carros, pero conozco ese —dice Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es un Camaro, ¿no? —y empieza a cantar—: _Took my Chevy to the levy but…_

Laura gira sobre los talones, alza la mano y saluda.

—No es sólo un Camaro —dice, interrumpiendo su canción. Stiles sabe que es un terrible cantante, pero eso fue grosero.

Derek coloca el codo sobre la ventanilla baja y los mira, enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

—Iba a ir contigo porque mi tanque está goteando y se me acabó la gasolina —explica Stiles—. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, siendo la comprensiva persona que eres. Laura fue lo suficientemente amable para traerme gasolina y que pudiera recorrer el resto de la colina.

—Asegúrate de cobrársela —le dice Derek a Laura y hace rugir su auto (literalmente _rugir_ , como si fuera un animal en vez de un vehículo) por la colina.

—Tengo una cuenta —exclama Stiles a sus espaldas, pero probablemente no lo escucha por el ruido de su motor y la nube de polvo que levantan sus llantas—. ¿Está compensando algo? —Pregunta—. Siempre pensé que los sujetos con autos como ese estaban compensando algo. Me refiero a que… es decir… sé que es tu hermano.

—Me temo que no puedo responder eso —dice Laura, pero sonríe—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Derek directamente?

—Hace dos años posiblemente lo hubiera hecho —comenta Stiles—, pero soy más grande y listo ahora y la última vez que le pregunté a un chico si estaba compensando por algo tuve que ver su pene y, créeme, no quería verlo. Y definitivamente estaba compensando. Pero él estaba bastante borracho, así que supongo que ésta vez sólo me darían un puñetazo en la cara.

—Derek últimamente se ha estado controlando bastante —aclara Laura—. Así que posiblemente sólo te miraría feo.

—Claro —dice Stiles—. Parece tener eso dominado.

Laura se ríe y aborda su camioneta, Stiles introduce el Jeep a la carretera y conduce tras ella hacia el taller Hale.

Laura dijo que arreglar la fuga de un tanque era significativamente rápido, así que Stiles imaginó que podría quedarse y leer Cosmo o ejemplares viejos de Noticias Semanales —porque parecían tener bastantes y todos ellos eran de entre hace cuatro y ocho años: ¿quién demonios se queda con Noticias Semanales por tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera estaban tan actualizados pasada una semana, no lo habían estado desde que Al Gore inventó Internet—.

Así que, de todas formas, Stiles iba a hacer eso, pero perdió el interés rápidamente y Laura se había marchado a la casa, así que Stiles se adentró en el garaje y se sentó en un viejo cubo de leche cerca del Jeep. Las piernas de Derek sobresalían de debajo de éste.

—Entonces —dijo Stiles—, creo que no me he presentado. Soy Stiles, en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando.

Está silencioso por un momento y entonces el murmullo bajo de la voz de Derek emerge de debajo del auto.

—Sé tu nombre —dice—. _Stiles_.

Stiles no está seguro de porqué lo dice de esa manera. Stiles tampoco sabe qué significa que lo diga de esa forma, porque suena un poco como… algo. No es el tono exasperado que la otra gente usa cuando ponen en cursivas verbalmente el nombre de Stiles. Y Stiles sabe de ese tipo de cosas, porque es una persona muy observadora.

—De acuerdo —dice Stiles—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo bajo mi cofre? —Hace una pausa y repite esa frase en su cabeza—. Literalmente. No fue un eufemismo… ni nada de eso. Además, ¿es un eufemismo en realidad o sólo yo pensé que era un eufemismo? Mirar bajo el cofre.

—Puede ser un eufemismo —dice Derek—. Como la mayoría de las cosas. Pero no estoy bajo el cofre.

—Parece que lo estás —replica Stiles—. Aún cuando el cofre no está abierto. Me refiero a que estás debajo del auto y el cofre está sobre ti y… me siento como si estuviera haciendo un reporte gramático para la escuela primaria, por favor, detenme.

—Detente —ordena Derek, lo cual no es de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Ya encontraste la fuga? —pregunta Stiles, haciendo molinetes con los pulgares.

—Sí —contesta Derek—. En la manguera de gasolina. Ya casi acabo. En realidad no tienes que estar aquí.

—Estoy aquí porque me aburrí con el material de lectura de la oficina —dice Stiles—. En serio, ¿qué pasa con la colección de Noticias Semanales? Creo que no les pagarán ningún dinero por ellas. Nunca.

—Mi tío compró la suscripción —dice Derek—. Luego murió.

—Oh —murmura Stiles—. Lamento oír eso. Sobre tu… tío —«Peter», recuerda Stiles vagamente—. Peter.

Derek se desliza lejos del auto, se limpia las manos en sus pantalones y se pone de pie.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice—. Pero nunca nos preocupamos por renovar la suscripción.

—Uhm —dice Stiles—. Okey.

Sigue a Derek a la oficina, decidido a no mirarle el trasero —okey: total y _absolutamente_ observando el trasero de Derek porque está muy bien formado—. Derek frunce el ceño en dirección a la computadora como si ésta fuera a morderlo, levanta el teléfono y marca un número.

—Laura —dice cuando responden y de inmediato cuelga.

— ¿Enserio acabas de hacer eso? —Pregunta Stiles, mirándolo y sacudiendo una mano—. ¿Acabas de llamar a tu hermana, decir nada aparte de su nombre y colgar?

—Ella se encarga de la oficina —dice Derek—. Y no está aquí.

—Obvio —dice Stiles—. Sólo digo, si no ibas a hablar con ella, ¿no pudiste sólo dejarla ver el identificador de llamadas? Ya que me imagino que ambos tienen una especie de rara telepatía de hermanos entre ustedes.

—Esto funciona —dice Derek—. Voy a sacar el auto al estacionamiento y dejar las llaves en la ignición.

—Gracias —dice Stiles y agrega a sus espaldas—. ¡Feliz Día de Gracias!

* * *

**3**

* * *

La Navidad es… Navidad es.

Esto es lo que pasa en Navidad: Navidad ocurre, en primera instancia, pero eso sólo son las vacaciones y esas transcurren de la manera correcta. Regalos, etcétera, etcétera. Stiles se encuentra con Scott y Allison e intercambian regalos e historias sobre la escuela. Scott y Allison decidieron ir a la universidad juntos, eligieron escuela juntos… Stiles los envidia, un poco, porque ellos aún lo saben todo el uno del otro, lo que significa que Stiles constantemente debe ponerse al corriente. Y lo entiende, enserio lo hace… pierdes cercanía con tus amigos de preparatoria cuando te vas a la universidad, vives en otro lugar, aún cuando les envías mensajes y ese tipo de cosas. Afortunadamente, entiende las cosas más rápido de lo que Scott lo haría, así que Stiles imagina que las cosas son mejor así. También porque para Stiles sería bastante extraño besar a Allison _o_ a Scott. Y no es que no sean personas atractivas —desenreden esas negaciones, por favor—, pero Scott ha sido el mejor amigo de Stiles prácticamente desde que usaban pañales, así que Stiles sabe muchas cosas sucias sobre él y Scott y Allison han estado unidor por las caderas y los labios desde que Allison se mudó al condado, lo que significa que Stiles sabe demasiado sobre ella también. Así que mantendrá las cosas como están y se sentará contra el respaldo del sofá escuchando chistes locales entre sus amigos que en realidad no comprende.

Así que eso es algo que ocurre en Navidad. Otra cosa que pasa durante Navidad es que el mofle de Stiles se cae. O el mofle del Jeep se cae. De cualquier manera, hay un mofle involucrado y el Jeep se muere, por lo que Stiles llama a los Hale y Laura dice:

— ¿Tú de nuevo?

—Llevaré galletas navideñas —dice Stiles—. Horneo galletas de Navidad asombrosas.

—Estoy segura de que así es —responde ella—. A Derek le gusta el chocolate.

Stiles hace galletas navideñas asombrosas, así que se encierra en casa y hornea —dándole manotazos a su padre para que se aleje— antes de manejar al sitio de los Hale, con las galletas aún calientes en un contenedor a su lado.

—Stiles —dice Laura alegremente—, rápidamente te estás convirtiendo en nuestro mejor cliente.

—Tal vez tendrían más clientes si no se encontraran en medio del bosque —dice Stiles—. Sólo una idea.

—Una muy razonable —comenta Derek, saliendo del garaje—. Pero si tuviéramos muchos clientes, tendríamos que contratar más personas. Llaves, Stiles.

Stiles le lanza las llaves.

— ¿Acabas de hacer una broma? —Le pregunta—. Creo que acabas de hacer una.

Derek atrapa las llaves con facilidad antes de tomar una galleta y caminar de regreso al garaje sin contestarle a Stiles.

—Otra persona me habría dado las gracias —dice este.

— ¿No vas a ir a mirar? —pregunta Laura.

— ¿Compraste una nueva Cosmo? —Pregunta Stiles—. Porque, ya sabes, la que leí la primera vez que estuve aquí fue muy interesante.

—No —dice Laura—. Fuera de aquí.

Stiles no está seguro de cuáles son las intenciones de Laura, pero va al garaje de todas formas, levantando el cuello de su camisa cerca de sus hombros porque el garaje está un poco frío. No _completamente_ frío, hay calentadores por aquí y por allá, pero. Stiles encuentra el cubo de leche en una esquina y va a sentarse en él, sintiéndose territorial o algo así.

— ¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Derek, mirándolo.

—Nah, estoy bien —dice Stiles—. No te preocupes. No voy a demandarte ni nada por el estilo. Si te preocupaba eso. No sé.

Derek no responde, pero acerca uno de los calentadores a Stiles.

—Te vas a congelar si sólo te sientas ahí —dice, testarudo.

—Entonces —dice Stiles—, dime qué haces.

—Arreglo tu mofle —contesta.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo —dice Stiles—. Es lo que diría si fuera mi padre. Pero si no vas a decirme qué haces, háblame de ti.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Derek.

—Pretende que soy tu psicólogo o lo que sea —dice Stiles, poniendo los codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza entre las manos—. Háblame de ti. Me doy cuenta de que tienes este —Stiles hace círculos con una mano— corajudo y crudo exterior trabajando para ti. Huraño. Como si probablemente no _confiaras_ en las personas. Pero sólo soy un cliente y estamos aquí, en éste garaje, juntos, y supongo que puedes decirme lo que sea porque no es como si fuera a aparecer en algún lugar y comenzar a parlotear al respecto, como es mi estilo.

—Parlotear a tu estilo —repite Derek. Está haciendo… algo con el motor y sus manos. Tiene lindas manos. Stiles sabe lo que dicen de los hombres que son buenos con sus manos. Cosas. Dicen _cosas_. Cosas sexis.

Es como con Lydia o Danny de nuevo… la gente estúpidamente atractiva hace que Stiles vuelva a comportarse como adolescente de preparatoria. Tal vez aún más joven. Creyó que se sobrepondría a todo eso una vez tuviera sexo, pero cuando tuvo sexo con algunas personas que lucían de manera ordinaria, su cerebro no dejó de derretirse cada vez que se encontraba con éste tipo de personas especiales… fueran lo que fueran. Anomalías atractivas. Raritos de belleza acumulada.

—No estoy seguro de qué decir —dice Derek—. Fui a la preparatoria aquí, como tú. Practiqué mecánica con mi tío. Él murió. Ahora el mecánico soy yo.

—Así que en verdad eres tan estoico como pareces —comenta Stiles—. ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme? Así es como suena. Bien, punto a tu favor: yo no soy así. ¿Quieres oír la historia de mi vida? Porque te la diré.

—No particularmente —dice Derek.

—Esto me parece demasiado «Zen y el arte de cuidad motocicletas» —dice Stiles—. Lo imagino, no lo he leído.

Derek se encoge de hombros, pero hay algo jugueteando en sus labios —quizá una sonrisa— y va a los estantes en la parte trasera del garaje, aparentemente para buscar una pieza faltante. Stiles se queda sentado en su cubo de leche.

—Okey —dice Stiles cuando Derek regresa—. Entonces no podemos hablar sobre ti —comienza a contar cosas con los dedos—. No podemos hablar sobre mí. No podemos hablar sobre «Zen y el arte de cuidad motocicletas».

—De hecho, podemos hablar sobre ese —dice Derek—. Excepto que no lo has leído.

—Entonces si no podemos hablar de esas cosas —dice Stiles, porque si Derek va a ser elocuente ahora, eso no va a funcionar—, ¿de qué hablamos?

— ¿Estás en la escuela, no? —pregunta Derek y Stiles está sorprendido de que sepa eso—. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Aún no decido —responde Stiles—. Es la única manera de moverse, hasta que estás como en tercero y yo no lo estoy. Todavía. Ni Lydia, pero ella es una genio de las matemáticas, así que, como sea.

— ¿Qué estás considerando? —pregunta Derek y Stiles levanta una mano, tocando sus dedos.

—Piscología —dice, bajando el primer dedo—, sociología o antropología, quizá. O literatura inglesa. O historia. A lo mejor filosofía, pero no uso gafas ni tengo barba, así que creo que esa queda fuera.

—Tal vez eso sea lo mejor —murmura Derek.

— ¿Qué? —dice Stiles y él… grazna un poco, tal vez. Probablemente no. Ninguna persona normal grazna. Stiles está casi seguro de que la mayoría de las personas no graznan para nada.

—Que no tengas barba —dice Derek, levantando la mirada de lo que está haciendo para estudiar a Stiles—. No creo que se te vea bien.

—Oh —dice Stiles, masajeando su barbilla—. ¿Gracias? A lo mejor no era un cumplido, pero he decidido tomarlo de esa manera. De todas formas, de cierto modo me estoy inclinando hacia la historia, de hecho. Ahora mismo. Es decir, tengo un par de profesores realmente buenos en mis cursos de historia, así que no sé si puedo estar un poco maleado ahí. Aquí. Lo que sea. Siento que estoy haciendo un monologo, así que interrúmpeme en cualquier momento, esa es usualmente la mejor manera de hacerme parar.

Derek sólo lo mira y hace esa cosa en la que está sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Stiles —dice—, estoy trabajando aquí. En tu auto, según parece, lo que significa que estás pagándome por mi tiempo. Si quieres hablar, sigue hablando, pero no puedo darte toda mi atención.

—Creo que esa es la oración más larga que jamás me has dicho —dice Stiles—. Es probablemente lo máximo que has dicho en toda tu vida.

—Stiles —interrumpe Derek—. Sigue contándome sobre la historia.

Y Stiles lo hace, porque si el tipo quiere escuchar al respecto, Stiles no le negará el derecho. Y es agradable, de hecho. Casi como hablar consigo mismo, excepto por la parte en la que Derek está ahí, gruñendo y asintiendo en los momentos apropiados. Bueno, en ocasionales momentos apropiados. A veces lo hace de manera aleatoria. Pero en un momento desliza el reverso de su brazo por su frente sudorosa —y ni siquiera está haciendo _calor_ afuera, es diciembre— y es como algo salido de la portada de una revista Arlequín. Stiles desearía poder olvidar eso sobre Derek, porque de hecho es sorpresivamente fácil hablar con él hasta que Stiles recuerda que la apariencia de Derek está destinada —¡destinada! —para romances victorianos o porno. Stiles aún no ha decidido cuál, pero… uno de esos. Definitivamente uno de esos.

De cualquier manera, Derek es un oyente decente y arregla el mofle del Jeep de Stiles. Lo que es genial, en adición a ser algo que ocurrió en Navidad. Cuando Stiles se marcha, Derek le da las gracias por las galletas, al igual que Laura, pero Laura parece ser una persona socialmente normal, así que seguramente le hubiera dado las gracias de todas formas, porque eso es lo que la gente socialmente normal hace para ser educada. Así que si Stiles le da más peso al agradecimiento de Derek en su cabeza… bien, ¿puedes culparlo? ¿Enserio?

Entonces, la cosa con el mofle es la segunda —después de la ligeramente vergonzosa reunión navideña—. Otra cosa que pasa es que Stiles se topa con Lydia Martin en la farmacia. Ella está comprando _productos de higiene femenina,_ pero Lydia Martin no siente vergüenza por nada, así que eso no es parte de la historia.

Lydia también va a Berkeley. _Asiste_ a Berkeley. La escuela a la que Stiles también va. Se ven, a veces, y se saludan con la cabeza. A veces se reúnen para tomar café y hablar con aire apenado de sus tiempos en Beacon Hills y de la descabellada atracción que Stiles sentía por Lydia. Es raro. Como ser amigos sin la parte en la que son amigos en verdad.

— ¡Lydia! —exclama Stiles, sobresaltándose un poco, cuando ella se para detrás de él y le pica la espalda con una caja de tampones.

—Stiles —dice ella—. ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones?

—Bien —responde Stiles—. Maravillosas. Porque es Navidad y rueda, rueda, rueda tu bote, ya sabes.

—Lo sé, Stiles —dice Lydia y Stiles se pasa la mano por el cabello. Está más largo de lo que solía llevarlo y la sensación de las hebras entre sus dedos aún es anormal para él. Sabe que provocará que se pare en todas direcciones, pero Lydia lo ha visto vomitar en un bote de basura fuera de un In-n-Out, así que esto no puede ser peor.

—Lo siento —dice—, algo en Beacon Hills provoca que vuelva a comportarme como antes, creo. El agua, ¿tal vez?

—No, también hablas así en el colegio —dice Lydia—. Es sólo que ahí estamos sentados y tienes más cosas que hacer con las manos.

Stiles le sonríe porque, okey, a lo mejor Lydia es su amiga. Un poco. Es sólo algo inesperado; Lydia Martin siempre fue un sueño distante, _Lydia Martin,_ en el transcurso de la primaria, la secundaria _y_ la preparatoria que tenerla ahora ahí picándole la espalda con una caja de tampones para que puedan tener una conversación en medio de la farmacia lo asusta un poco.

Entonces, alguien dice el nombre de Stiles _detrás de él_ y aparentemente Stiles es popular ese día, en la farmacia —aunque si fuera realmente popular estaría comprando condones o algo por el estilo y no Advil para su papá y dos cajas de gomitas (porque las venden) para él—. Cuando Stiles da media vuelta, se trata de Derek Hale, usando una chaqueta de cuero — _por supuesto_ que tiene una chaqueta de cuero, claro que sí, porque es un cliché andante que ni siquiera debería existir—, una camiseta negra y jeans. Aún hay una mancha de grasa en una de sus mejillas y Stiles quiere levantar la mano para limpiarla, pero teme herirse. Así de afilados son los pómulos de Derek, tan presentes en su cara: podrían cortar diamantes, pero sería vergonzoso tener que arrancarlos de su cara y ahora eso comienza a sonar como la trama de un mal villano de Bond.

—Derek —dice Stiles y se queda sorprendido cuando lo único que agrega es—: hola —nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que los Hale en verdad salieran del bosque.

— ¿Tu auto está funcionando bien? —pregunta Derek.

—Arreglaste el mofle hace como tres días y no he vuelto —responde Stiles—. Así que… sí.

—Bien —contesta Derek y mira por encima de su hombro, probablemente a Lydia.

— ¡Perdón! —Exclama Stiles—. Modales: no tengo idea de qué son. Derek, Lydia, Lydia, Derek, ahí tienen, todo resuelto.

—Es un placer —dice Lydia, mirando entre ellos con una expresión extraña, como si tuviera algo en la boca y tuviera que mantenerlo ahí dentro.

—Igualmente —gruñe Derek y camina en medio de ellos hacia la registradora.

—Claro —dice Stiles—. Nos vemos luego, Derek —Derek levanta una mano en señal de que lo escuchó—. Eso fue un poco… —comienza a decir Stiles antes de que Lydia lo interrumpa.

— ¿Quién _era_ ese, Stiles?

—Derek —contesta Stiles a sabiendas de que está siendo denso, pero no le gusta el brillo de interés en los ojos de Lydia—. Los presenté.

—Derek —repite Lydia, pensativa—. Derek Hale.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Él es mi mecánico —suspira Stiles—. ¿Vas a portarte rara por esto? ¿Va a ser como la vez que saludé a mi tutor académico cuando salimos por café? Porque no podía ignorarla, probablemente se reflejaría en mi calificación.

—Sí, estoy segura de que los tutores académicos colapsan cada vez que sus alumnos no los saludan en público —dice Lydia—. Y Derek posiblemente te hubiera empezado a cobrar de más, así que qué bueno que esquivaste esa bala.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo, Lydia —dice Stiles, sacudiendo una mano—. Entiendo eso que llamas sarcasmo. Estoy bien instruido en sus artes.

—Adiós, Stiles —dice Lydia—. La próxima vez que vayamos por café vas a tener que hablarme de tu mecánico.

—No es _mí_ mecánico —protesta Stiles, aunque pasado un momento se da cuenta de que fue él el primero en llamarlo así, excepto que Lydia lo hizo sonar como si Derek fuera de su _propiedad_ , lo que definitivamente no es así.

* * *

**4**

* * *

Stiles ha estado evitando Red Hill Road porque obviamente su auto lo odia, pero parece que no es el camino del todo porque está saliendo del camino de su casa —el camino de su verdadera casa, preparándose para manejar de vuelta a la escuela tras pasar el fin de semana con su papá—, cuando hay un ruido metálico y, cuando Stiles sale a revisar, hay una _pieza de su auto_ tirada en el suelo. Parece un tubo de escape.

—Toda tu ventilación se está cayendo a pedazos —dice Laura—. Stiles, es domingo.

— ¡Tengo clases mañana! —Contesta Stiles—. Podría saltármelas, pero creo que mi profesor ya me odia.

— ¿Has intentado usar cinta gris? —pregunta Laura.

—Okey —dice Stiles—. No iré a clases mañana.

—Esa es una buena idea —responde Laura—. Te veo a las siete. Trae donas.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme quién trabaja para quién en este escenario —dice Stiles—. Hay otros mecánicos en la ciudad. El papá de mi amiga Allison…

—Los Argent —dice Laura—. _No_ vayas con los Argent. Van a defraudarte. Y te sacarán un ojo de la cara.

—Claro —dice Stiles—. ¿Sólo uno? Mira, tampoco me agrada mucho el papá de Allison porque fue un total idiota cuando ella y Scott comenzaron a salir, principalmente porque no parecía que Scott quisiera continuar con su dinastía de mecánicos, por decir algo.

—Mañana, a las siete, donas —dice Laura y entonces, de manera ominosa—: nosotros engendramos tu lealtad.

—Sí —dice Stiles y va a informarle a su padre que tienen otro día de relación padre-hijo para disfrutar. A su padre le va a dar algo. Posiblemente. Algo así. Stiles piensa que su padre ha estado viendo a alguien en secreto, porque parecía bastante interesado en enviar a Stiles de vuelta a Berkeley, considerando que es un nido vacío y un viudo. Y, precisamente porque es esas dos cosas, Stiles estaría muy feliz si su papá estuviera viendo a alguien, así que es bastante extraño que esté siendo tan misterioso al respecto. Tal vez está preocupado de que Stiles comience a comportarte estilo «¿Eres mi madre?» con su hipotética mujer. Y, enserio, ya debería saber que Stiles está demasiado viejo para hacer eso.

Stiles se presenta en el taller Hale con una caja de donas que compró en la gasolinera y un libro de texto porque, ya que perdió clases, al menos debería ponerse al corriente con las lecturas. Se acomoda en el mullido sofá de la oficina del garaje y comienza a leer. En ese momento, Laura aparece sobre él.

—Voy a la casa a tomar una siesta —le dice—, así que voy a cerrar la oficina. ¿Puedes leer en el garaje?

— ¡No voy a robarme tus propinas! —dice Stiles.

—No creo que lo hagas —dice ella—. Pero puedes ir a leer al garaje.

Stiles entorna los ojos y la señala con un dedo acusador.

—Estás planeando algo —dice.

—Ir a tomar una siesta —responde ella alegremente y empuja a Stiles al garaje.

—Lo siento —le dice Stiles a los pies de Derek—. Tu hermana está conspirando para adherirte a mí. ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que es un poco mandona?

Derek gruñe.

—Es mi hermana —dice.

—Sí, entiendo eso —responde Stiles, tomando el cubo de leche para arrastrarlo hasta la parte trasera del auto con el que Derek está ocupado.

—Ignórala —dice Derek.

—Okey —responde Stiles, levantando los pies para apoyarlos en una… cosa cercana y ponerse a leer—. Ahora, Derek, sé que eres muy parlanchín, pero vamos a guardar silencio, que estoy haciendo tarea aquí.

— ¿Historia? —pregunta Derek.

—No, literatura —responde Stiles, levantando el libro aunque Derek no puede verlo, ya que está bajo el carro—. Estoy mostrándote un libro que no puedes ver. Es de George Orwell. Ensayos, no _1984_ , aunque he leído ese también. ¿Acaso no lo hacen todos cuando comienzan a sentirse desilusionados de la sociedad? Estoy seguro de que es una moda.

Derek sale de debajo del auto.

—Entonces, ¿estás desilusionado de la sociedad? —pregunta.

—No en realidad —responde Stiles, moviendo las manos a su alrededor—. Sólo, ya sabes, estoy seguro de que todos pasan por ese momento de preparatoria en el que debes ser un emo y todo eso. Usar ropa oscura, mirarse los pies un montón. ¡Así como tú! No quiero decir que…

—Stiles —dice Derek—, detente.

—Gracias —dice Stiles, parpadeando en su dirección—. Ahora sólo voy a leer.

—Me gustó _1984_ —cuenta Derek—. Pero creo que hubiera sido más interesante si hubiera una hermana mayor involucrada.

—Interesante —repite Stiles—. Esa es una palabra de cuatro puntos, supongo.

—Has la tarea, Stiles —dice Derek, lanzando un trapo viejo a su cabeza.

—Sabes, creo que te juzgué mal —dice Stiles—. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero no creí que fueras el tipo de persona que va por la vida lanzándoles trapos a las personas —Derek lo mira. Sus cejas están algo así como que… fruncidas—. Amigo, incluso tus cejas lucen enojadas. No tenía idea de que las cejas tenían expresión por sí mismas.

— ¿Qué tipo de persona creíste que era? —pregunta Derek.

—No lo sé —responde Stiles—. Enojón.

—Enojón —Derek repite.

— ¡Apenas me hablaste la primera vez que vine aquí! ¡Me dijiste que mi Jeep había arrancado y desapareciste!

—Tenía trabajo que hacer —aclara Derek, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Y me _juzgaste_ —dice Stiles—. Porque mi Jeep arrancó para ti y no para mí. Tengo que decirte que Geoff intentó también.

—No te juzgué, Stiles —dice Derek y su rostro se… ¿suaviza? Stiles no está muy seguro, pero _podría_ estar suavizándose, o eso cree, si el rostro de Derek no fuera rasgos lisos y líneas puntiagudas.

—Sí —dice Stiles, porque la conversación se ha vuelto un tanto vergonzosa y parece ir en la dirección en la que hablan de primeras impresiones el uno del otro lo que, si no cambian ahora, terminará con Stiles profesando su amor por el cuerpo de Derek y Stiles prefiere que Derek no piense que sólo viene a éste lugar atraído por su cuerpo. No es verdad. También es un medianamente decente mecánico, tanto como Stiles puede decir. No es que Stiles sepa lo suficiente de mecánica para ser un buen juez, pero el Jeep de Stiles aún funciona. Excepto cuando no lo hace. Tendrá que hablar con ella al respecto, una vez que Derek arregle el escape.

—Bueno, casi acabo —dice Derek, tras un momento de silencio—. Así que si vas a terminar tu tarea, mejor empieza.

—Sí —dice Stiles—. Supongo que sólo… haré eso.

Ambos guardan silencio después de eso y a Stiles le sorprende que sea algo cómodo. No el cubo de leche, sólo… el espacio, estando sentado, leyendo mientras Derek hace cosas de autos, el hecho de que no hay radio o ruido aparte del trabajo de Derek. Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que Derek diga que terminó y regresen a la oficina. Derek usa el teléfono como hizo en el pasado, dice «Laura» y cuelga, entonces, enarca una ceja retadora para Stiles —y de nuevo: cejas expresivas—.

—Respeto tu sistema —dice Stiles.

—Maneja con cuidado —dice Derek, dejando las llaves en la mano de Stiles.

* * *

**5**

* * *

Cuando el Jeep decide hacer esa cosa en la que no arranca otra vez, Stiles golpea su cabeza contra el volante una y otra vez, gira la llave en la ignición siete veces, llama al Jeep «amor mío» y marca a AAA pidiendo una grúa.

La grúa llega quince minutos después, conducida por una mujer de cabello rizado llamada Erica. Es bonita. Está usando un montón de máscara de pestañas, pero así se ve bien.

— ¿Dónde está Geoff? —pregunta.

—Geoff no es el único conductor de grúas del condado —dice Erica y sin mucho esfuerzo empuja sola el Jeep por un buen tramo. Stiles decide que Erica es aterradora.

— ¡Es un placer conocerte! —le dice, más ruidoso de lo necesario—. Soy Stiles.

—Hola, Stiles —dice Erica, con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus rojos (muy rojos) labios—. ¿A dónde te llevo entonces?

—Al Taller Hale —responde Stiles, deslizándose a la cabina de la grúa—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Oh, conozco a Derek —aclara Erica, sonriendo.

—Laura también trabaja ahí —dice Stiles—. Así que, ya sabes, puedes conocer a Derek sin saber dónde está el taller si es que no has conocido a Laura. Porque ella ha estado ahí cada vez que yo he ido y he ido muchas veces. No es que…

—Sí, también la conozco —dice Erica, poniendo la grúa en marcha—. Entonces, háblame de ti, Stiles. Dime algo interesante.

Stiles está muy seguro de que le dijo algo similar a Derek alguna vez. Es extraño oírlo ahora.

—Oh, ya sabes, no hay mucho que contar —dice Stiles—. Sólo soy un chico y eso, mi auto se descompone ocasionalmente y debo llamar a AAA y entonces ellos te llaman a ti, lo que nos trajo a ambos a éste momento. Juntos. Viajando. Qué divertido.

—En verdad nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no es así? —Dice Erica—. ¿Sabes que ibas un año delante de mí en preparatoria?

—Uhm —dice Stiles, porque decir «no» parece grosero.

—Probablemente no —continúa Erica con un destello de falsa felicidad que está poniendo a Stiles _muy incómodo_ y no de una manera sexy—. Me gustaba mucho tu amigo Scott, sabes. Pero tú tampoco estabas mal.

—Sí, no estoy tan tirado a la basura —comenta Stiles, muy, muy, _muy_ aliviado de que casi hayan llegado al Taller Hale. También se siente extrañamente alagado, pero está ignorando eso a favor de sentirse aterrado—. Te lo aseguro. Ahora voy a cambiar de tema porque intentar ligarme no va a hacer que Scott rompa con Allison. Así que no comiences a portarte raro, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que yo ya soy lo bastante extraño por ambos.

Erica le dedica una media sonrisa, sin demasiados dientes. Stiles se puede percibir relajándose.

— ¿Qué tal las clases del señor Harris un año después? —Pregunta Stiles—. ¿Aún horribles?

—Sí, mucho —dice Erica—. O algo así escuché. No necesité tomar química, así que…

Stiles asiente.

—Suena bien. No creo que las cosas puedan cambiar tanto en un año —dice—. ¿Cómo terminaste haciendo esto?

—Nunca me gustó la escuela —dice Erica—. Y Geoff era un viejo amigo de la familia.

Llegan al taller Hale y Stiles se desliza de la cabina al suelo. Derek está saliendo de un auto que acaba de sacar del garaje y mira entre Erica y Stiles. Erica levanta una mano y saluda y Derek asiente con la cabeza para saludarlos a ambos.

— ¿Laura está adentro? —pregunta Stiles y Derek asiente otra vez. Stiles se pregunta por qué no está hablando. Hace que se quiera marchar o entrar al garaje. Tal vez Derek sólo habla en el garaje—. Sólo voy a… ir ahí.

—Hey, Stiles —lo llama Erica, sujetando su brazo—. ¿Me das tu número?

Stiles nota el ceño fruncido de Derek antes de girarse para responderle a Erica, quien es… menos espantosa pasada la primera impresión, fuera cual fuera. Probablemente debería darle su número. Pero se siente… con Derek ahí… Stiles _está cómodo con su bisexualidad_. Pero en otras ocasiones, algunas personas no lo están, él entiende eso, tiene que ver con la sociedad y esa clase sobre teoría homosexual que tomó en el segundo semestre de su primer año después de que saliera del closet delante de todo aquel que se detuviera a escucharlo. Así que, en ocasiones muchas personas no están cómodas con la bisexualidad y asumen que si expresas interés en un lado u otro _sólo_ te interesa dicho lado y ningún otro, como una asombrosa línea recta.

— ¿Aún estás intentando seducirme para llegar a Scott? —Pregunta Stiles—. Porque deberías saber que…

—Nah —dice Erica, hurgando en su bolsillo para después lanzarse a Stiles un teléfono celular—. No soy tu tipo.

—No lo eres —acepta Stiles, programando su número—. Sin ofender, eres una persona muy atractiva.

—Además, está saliendo con Isaac —interviene Derek que está, hola, _muy cerca_ de Stiles. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Derek aparentemente puede ser jodidamente silencioso cuando quiere serlo. Y al parecer quería serlo ahora, porque prácticamente le está rozando el trasero. No es que Stiles se queje; si Derek quiere tocarle el trasero, tiene su total permiso, aún si Stiles estuviera dormido, pero, uh…

—Y con Boyd —dice Erica alegremente—. Por eso de que mientras más, ¡mejor!

—Sí, bueno, la poligamia no es mi taza de té, al menos, no lo creo —dice Stiles, devolviéndole el teléfono—. Pero te dejaré saber si de pronto me entran ganas de unirme a un harem masculino.

— ¡Genial! —Exclama Erica, girando los dedos en su dirección de una manera que debe considerarse una despedida—. Ahora, vamos, Derek, ayúdame a desenganchar ésta cosa y a llevarla al garaje.

Derek la fulmina con la mirada, ¿quizá porque es el trabajo de Erica desenganchar el Jeep? Stiles se apresura a entrar a la oficina para hablar con Laura, porque está seguro de que eso será menos confuso o, al menos, un poco menos vergonzoso.

—Erica te trajo, ¿eh? —dice Laura, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Derek tiene algún problema con ella? —Pregunta Stiles—. Porque sea lo que sea que pasó en la entrada, tenía aires a drama mexicano.

—Nah, a Derek le agrada Erica —dice Laura y Stiles gira para ver la entrada.

—Entonces no entiendo a Derek ni un carajo —dice Stiles.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —comenta Laura—. La mayoría de las personas normales no lo hacen.

—No me llaman «normal» a menudo —dice Stiles—. Espero que sepas lo raro que me hace sentir.

Laura se ríe.

—Te aseguro que lo dije con las mejores intenciones.

Derek entra a la oficina, entonces, gira sobre los talones y va al garaje.

—Ve tras él —dice Laura, mirando la puerta.

Stiles la observa a ella.

—Tampoco te entiendo a ti —dice.

—Sólo soy perezosa —comenta ella—. Y tacaña. Si rondas la oficina, tendré que hablarte o comprar revistas nuevas.

Stiles le dedica una mueca —Laura se la regresa— y camina hacia el garaje. Su cubo de leche está ahí, boca abajo, junto al Jeep.

—Se pareció mucho a la primera vez que vine aquí —dice Stiles—. Cuando el auto se detuvo. Así que creí que serías capaz de retomar a partir de ahí, ya que tienes manos mágicas.

Stiles sacude los dedos, mostrándoselos a Derek. Derek lo mira.

—Puede ser algo con el inyector de gasolina —dice, limpiándose las manos en los muslos (atrayendo la atención de Stiles hacia ellos. Son lindos)—. Pero también pueden ser los conectores de la ignición o…

Derek parece pensativo, entonces, se marcha a media oración. Stiles considera seguirlo, pero prefiere hurgar en su auto para encontrar un libro y se sienta en su cubo de leche, abriéndolo en el separador.

—Probablemente necesito más Adderall para esto —murmura, mirando la página.

—Stiles —llama Derek desde la parte trasera del garaje y Stiles se pregunta cuál es su problema, pero se levanta y va.

—Te das cuenta de que no trabajo aquí, ¿verdad? —Dice Stiles cuando encuentra a Derek en el espacio lleno de estantes en la parte trasera del garaje—. No voy a poder ayudarte demasiado.

—No, probablemente no —concuerda Derek. Sólo está de pie ahí, mirando a Stiles como si esperara algo. Lo que es estúpido. Sólo debe estar esperando a Stiles y Stiles está ahí ahora.

— ¿Me llamaste? —pregunta Stiles y los ojos de Derek se deslizan por los alrededores. Como si estuviera _nervioso—_. Usualmente, cuando llamas a alguien es porque deseas algo. O quieres que hagan algo. O, ya sabes…

Derek toma algo de un estante y se lo entrega a Stiles.

—Lleva esto al auto —dice.

Stiles parpadea.

—Okey —dice, toma la pieza y regresa al auto—. Aunque enserio no entiendo por qué no puedes hacerlo tú mismo —Derek regresa tras un momento, aun luciendo completamente fuera de lugar—. Si quieres, puedo llamar a mi papá y dejarte el auto —dice Stiles—. Es decir, eso es lo que hacía con mi viejo mecánico.

—No —responde Derek y Stiles se pregunta si ésta es una persona distinta de aquella con la que estuvo teniendo conversaciones antes. A Stiles _le gustaron_ esas conversaciones. Las _extraña._

—Erica no es tu tipo —dice Derek a manera de declaración.

—Uhm —empieza Stiles—. Laura dijo que ella te agrada, ¿te ofende que no sea mi tipo de alguna manera? Es sólo… sólo, me gustan las mujeres agresivas, de hecho, y también los chicos, así que, bueno… acabo de salir del closet ante ti. Ahí está. Por si no lo habías notado, ese fui yo saliendo del closet. Y Erica es sexy, pero al mismo tiempo… no.

—No —Derek repite.

— ¿Puedes lanzarme un hueso aquí? —Pide Stiles—. Porque de otra manera sólo voy a seguir diciendo… cosas… y no estoy seguro de cuál es tu opinión sobre ésta conversación. Una conversación que parece más un monólogo, me gustaría resaltar.

Derek luce tan incómodo como Stiles se siente, lo que es una pequeña bendición. Una realmente pequeña bendición. Muy pequeña para valer algo ahora mismo.

—Derek —dice Stiles—. Me estoy sintiendo muy avergonzado ahora mismo —Derek sólo está de pie ahí, mirándolo—. Muy, muy avergonzado. A un nivel exagerado, incluso para mí. Y estoy atrapado aquí hasta que arregles mi auto. Y, en verdad, _no estás hablando._ A un nivel inusual, incluso para ti.

—Stiles —dice Derek—. Detente.

Stiles lo mira.

No es estúpido ni virgen, pero Derek lo tiene totalmente subyugado. En primera, Derek no sólo está fuera de su alcance, sino que se encuentra completamente fuera de su terreno, en otro universo, tal vez uno en donde se juega béisbol como hacen los vampiros de Crepúsculo. Stiles no puede jugar béisbol para nada. Ni siquiera era bueno en lacrosse.

Entonces, la cosa del terreno… eso es definitivamente significativo. Pero también está la parte donde Stiles disfruta hablar con Derek y la otra donde Derek comenzó a portarse _muy raro._ Y Derek no es socialmente normal.

—Derek —dice Stiles—. Voy a decir algo ahora. Y puede que haga las cosas más vergonzosas o menos vergonzosas, realmente no estoy seguro, pero, uh… ¿si es más vergonzoso sólo podemos pretender que nunca pasó? ¿Okey?

—Okey —dice Derek, estudiando a Stiles con atención… con tanta atención, que Stiles puede _sentir_ sus ojos… como si sus ojos tuvieran pequeñas manos… como en _Matilda_ o así. Las pequeñas manos de los ojos de Derek se deslizan por el rostro de Stiles y debería ser aterrador, pero es casi agradable. Delicado.

—Uhm —dice Stiles—. Me gustas. _Y me encantaría hacerte cosas_. Aquí y ahora. Y entonces podríamos ser novios. Si quisieras. O sólo la primera parte, ya sabes, la parte sexual. Entonces… uh… este soy yo, haciéndote proposiciones. Y pidiéndote salir. ¡Dos por el precio de uno! He pensado que pasar tiempo juntos en tu garaje es como tener citas, en caso de que estuvieras preocupado por…

Stiles no está seguro de cómo Derek se acercó tan rápido a él, pero tal vez tiene qué ver con el béisbol de vampiros. A excepción de que la cara de Derek está súbitamente _muy cerca_ de la de Stiles y entonces las manos de Derek —ambas, las manos grandes, callosas y llenas de grasa que han estado trabajando en el motor (eso podría ser un eufemismo, ¿cierto?) de Stiles durante todos estos meses— se hallan en la cara de Stiles, sujetando sus mejillas y ladeando su rostro hacia arriba mientras los labios de Derek van hacia abajo.

—Stiles —dice Derek, con su boca tan cerca de la de Stiles que bien podrían estar besándose ya—. Para.

Y entonces… _y entonces._

Stiles besó a algunas personas. Probablemente diría que le gusta besar, que besar es muy interesante y que quizá le gusta mucho hacerlo, pero también hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer con la boca y que también son bastante divertidas y si tuviera que hacer una elección general entre, no sé, besar y una felación y hacer cosas con bocas y pezones, Stiles no está seguro de por cuál votaría. Pero Derek está levantando a Stiles contra su auto —ese es el auto de Stiles y hay algo sexy en eso, piensa Stiles mientras su cerebro sigue funcionando— y sus labios están tibios y resbalosos y su lengua es terca —y _necesitada_ — justo como el mismo Derek está portándose ahora, súbitamente como si quisiera _devorar_ a Stiles, pero en una manera completamente sexy. Una manera muy, muy sexy. Stiles está seguro de que podría bastarle sólo con la forma en la que Derek está mordisqueando su labio y eso es algo que deberán intentar de nuevo más tarde, tal vez, pero ahora Stiles desliza las manos por la espalda de Derek hasta internarlas en el overol, tentando hasta alcanzar su trasero porque está tan _bien formado_ que es una sorpresa que Stiles no intentara pellizcarlo hasta ahora. Y Derek… Derek. Derek puede seguir haciendo lo que sea que está haciendo, porque cada cosa que decide hacer es la _mejor._ Remplaza morder con succionar y entonces su boca se mueve por el cuello de Stiles y Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —de hecho, inclina la cabeza _porque no puede hacer algo más_ — y gime.

Derek gruñe en el hueco de la clavícula de Stiles y desliza los dedos por el cabello de Stiles, tirando y después tirando con más fuerza. Cuando Stiles se las arregla para recuperar el control de su cuello, baja la cabeza para lamer el borde de la oreja de Derek, porque esa es la parte más cercana para lamer y si no prueba algo de Derek _ahora_ no está seguro de tener la oportunidad después.

—Derek —dice Stiles y sale un poco… bueno, la voz que usa es una que Stiles ni siquiera sabía que tenía en el cuerpo, algo entre ronco y un murmullo y completa, absolutamente desesperado. Se está restregando contra Derek, ni siquiera notó cuándo empezó, pero sus caderas se presionan contra Derek por voluntad propia y no hay manera de que logren salirse de sus prendas antes de que esto ocurra. Porque va a pasar: Derek empuja una rodilla entre las piernas de Stiles mientras Stiles trae su mano hacia el frente de Derek y lo _manosea_ con la parte inferior de la palma y Derek está _tan duro_ y Stiles lo puso de esa forma y eso… eso basta para…

—Sabes… —dice Derek—. Tú _sabes…_

—Nope —Stiles murmura—. No sé.

El problema es que no suena sarcástico del todo y las grietas en su voz dicen todo lo que ésta no.

Y entonces está temblando contra el cuerpo de Derek y las manos de Derek están de alguna manera en su cadera, ahora, con los dedos apretando tanto para dejar moretones y Stiles no sabe qué o cómo o lo que Derek intenta decir porque no tiene importancia ya que el momento _pasó_. Todo el su cerebro se drena excepto el rostro de Derek, los ojos de Derek en los suyos y la cima del placer puro.

Cuando acaban, ambos caen al suelo de concreto, inclinándose contra la rueda del Jeep y Stiles está feliz por eso, porque no está seguro de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo, después de todo.

—Entonces —dice Stiles. Derek desliza un pulgar por la comisura de su boca, aunque Stiles no cree que sea porque hay algo ahí.

—Te llené de grasa —explica Derek y su voz es ronca y silenciosa y envía un estremecimiento por la espina de Stiles.

— ¿Y? —pregunta Stiles, deslizándose sobre el regazo de Derek.

—Y —repite Derek.

— ¿Qué opinas de arreglar mi Jeep y luego continuar con esto? —comenta Stiles, porque si dice «Sí, sí, por favor, ¿cómo pude _tener_ tanta suerte?» sería un poco embarazoso, supone. Pero a Derek parece gustarle mucho, también, así que… Stiles apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Derek y lo mordisquea un poco, luego, un poco más. Si van a hacer esto, definitivamente debe haber más chupetones de por medio.

—Eres un mal negociador —dice Derek contra su cabello—. Pero si prometes no detenerte, te llevaré a un lugar aparte del garaje para nuestra próxima cita.

Stiles no hubiera podido detenerse ni queriendo, así que ese plan funciona para él. Aún cuando le gusta el garaje. Y cuando acaban, resulta que Derek en realidad debe hacerle nada al Jeep: arranca al primer intento.

* * *

**6**

* * *

—Creo que algo pasa con mis frenos —le dice Stiles a su papá durante la cena—. Probablemente tenga que llevar el Jeep a revisión de nuevo.

—Tus frenos —su padre repite.

—Eso fue lo mismo que Lydia dijo cuándo se lo comenté —dice Stiles—. Así sonó Lydia cuando lo comentó. Y viajó a casa conmigo, en el auto con los frenos malos. Los frenos estropeados son tan peligrosos, deberías estar más preocupado. ¿Has estado pasando tiempo con Lydia?

—No he pasado tiempo con Lydia —dice su padre—. Tú eres quien pasa tiempo con Lydia porque ella es tu amiga.

—Mi amiga —repite Stiles y se levanta de la mesa, llevando sus platos al fregadero—. _Papá_. Voy a llevar a revisar mis frenos.

— ¡Usa condón! ¡Tengo un arma! —le grita su padre a sus espaldas cuando se marcha y Stiles se pregunta si esa combinación de exclamaciones tiene sentido en una casa que no sea la suya.

Cuando Stiles llega al taller Hale, va directo al garaje. Derek está adentro con el Camaro, cuyo capote está abierto.

—Hey —dice Stiles, recargándose contra el auto y elevando su cadera un poco, provocando que su playera se levante. Porque, vamos, el Camaro es sexo en ruedas y tiene que competir con él si quiere llamar la atención de Derek—. Creo que tienes que revisar mis frenos.

Derek levanta la mirada y se desliza a un costado, envolviendo a Stiles con sus brazos, adentrándose en su espacio, oliendo a sudor y aceite.

—Comienzo a pensar que me estás usando —comenta.

—Sólo por tu cuerpo —comenta Stiles, enganchando los pulgares en la cintura de los pantalones de Derek e inclinándose por un beso—. Y, ya sabes, todo lo demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
